


riding the clouds

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: A stolen moment between Jyn and Enfys.





	riding the clouds

Enfys had barely recognized Jyn.  It had been years since they’d met, and they’d both been children, then.

Time hadn’t been kind to either of them, and though they might both be young by the usual measure of things, they had seen a good deal of battle and hardship since then— or at least, that was true for Enfys.  She guessed it must have been true for Jyn as well, for her to have left Saw Gerrera’s group.

Jyn had come to the Cloud Riders, ragged and disheveled.  “I just need somewhere to stay for a bit,” she’d said.  “I can work, I can shoot, I can do whatever.”

Enfys had allowed her to join the Cloud Riders then, and she hadn’t shown any sign of leaving yet.  In fact, she’d just come back from riding out on a mission with them.

“You’re a mess,” Enfys said.

Jyn wiped a hand across her forehead, which didn’t do anything except leave a streak of dirt behind.   _Another_  streak of dirt.  “ _That’s_  what you’re worried about?”

Enfys bit back a smile.  “It’s my most pressing concern at the moment.”  She tugged on Jyn’s arm.  “Come on.”

The shower on the ship was barely big enough for two fathom, but Enfys had made due in worse circumstances.  She tugged Jyn’s clothes off and tossed them onto the floor.  Jyn fussed a bit with the buckles on Enfys’s armor, but she was too slow, so Enfys pushed her away and did it herself.

Clothes safely discarded, Enfys moved behind Jyn and turned on the water.  

“You know, you didn’t have to be here,” Jyn said with a smirk in her voice.

Enfys drew the soap teasingly across Jyn’s collarbone.  “Did you want me to leave?”

Jyn huffed a laugh.  Enfys took that as encouragement to continue.  She continued to soap up Jyn, paying special attention to her breasts and ass, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  She squeezed Jyn’s firm ass, and teased her a bit, rubbing over her cunt.  But this wasn’t  _entirely_  about sex; the mission really had left Jyn completely grimy, and the water draining from the shower was brown with dirt.

With one last squeeze to Jyn’s great ass, Enfys decided she’d finished soaping up Jyn’s body and turned her attention to Jyn’s hair.

She must have made a noise, because Jyn laughed a bit and said, “Not all of us can have  _your_  hair!”

Enfys’s cheeks heated a bit at the compliment, but she didn’t reply— she was too focused on the task at hand.  She carefully washed every bit of muck out of Jyn’s hair, running her fingers through it to detangle it.  Jyn leaned back against her, her ass pressed against Enfys’s cunt, rubbing against her enticingly.

Finally, after Jyn had been cleaned to her satisfaction, Enfys tugged her out of the shower and into Enfys’s quarters across the hall.  If anyone saw the two naked women— well, they were Cloud Riders, and they had seen stranger things.

Still damp from the shower, the two women collapsed onto Enfys’s bunk.  Jyn pulled Enfys close to her, their mouths colliding desperately.  Enfys moaned at the sensation, and Jyn’s tongue curled into her mouth.  

Jyn pressed Enfys down against the bed, and stopped kissing her for long enough to kiss her along her collarbone, leaving little bruises at each spot.

Then, Jyn knelt over Enfys, straddling her.  With one last kiss to Enfys’s lips, she hovered over Enfys’s face.  

Enfys took a tentative lick.  Jyn tasted tangy and wild.  Enfys plunged her tongue in deeper, curling her tongue into Jyn’s crevices.  She swirled her tongue around Jyn’s clit.  When Jyn gripped onto her hair, pulling her in closer, Enfys moaned, and Jyn’s legs tightened around her head.  She made some low noises, and Enfys knew exactly what they signified.  Jyn moved to the side, and Enfys propped herself up on her elbow.

“My turn,” she said, as she rolled over on top of Jyn.  She pressed another kiss to the corner of Jyn’s mouth and tangled her fingers in Jyn’s hair.

Jyn responded by pressing her body closer into Enfys’s, and rubbing her hands along Enfys's back and down to her ass.  Enfys moaned into Jyn’s open mouth, then pulled away for a breath and sucked a bit on Jyn’s earlobe, causing Jyn to shiver in the most interesting way.

Enfys pulled back and pressed a kiss to Jyn’s breastbone.  Then she sucked on one spot near the top of Jyn’s breast, where the bruise would show if she wasn’t careful, and everyone would know what they’d been up to.

Jyn hooked her leg around Enfys and flipped her over.  She propped herself up on one arm and ran one hand over Enfys’s breasts, gently circling around her nipples until they were erect.  Enfys shivered.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Enfys asked.

Jyn curled her lips into a smile.  “Patience.”

Jyn slid further down Enfys’s body, and pressed a kiss right at the apex at her thighs.  She curled two fingers into Enfys’s cunt, and slowly moved them apart, then back together.  Enfys, arching her back, moaned at the sensation.  And as Jyn brushed her thumb against Enfys’s clit, the heat building in Enfys’s body only increased.

Jyn removed her fingers from Enfys, and Enfys whined a little from the loss.  Jyn pressed quick kisses to her left thigh, kissing up towards her cunt, then repeated the motion on her right thigh.  But as Enfys continued to whine at the teasing, Jyn finally applied herself to Enfys’s cunt.

Jyn’s tongue was curled inside of her, lapping at her.  As she swirled around Enfys’s clit, Enfys finally found her release: she could see only stars behind her eyes.

When she finally came back to herself, spent and relaxed, Jyn was still curled up beside her, her legs tangled up with Enfys’s.  Enfys drew a coverlet over them, pressed her chin to Jyn’s shoulder, and went to sleep.


End file.
